


Always Look in the Background

by AvalonBell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan coming out, Phan engagement, Phan marriage, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvalonBell/pseuds/AvalonBell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The clues were always there; whether it was the two rings in the background or the save the date cards left on the floor or tables accidentally. Even tweets started to give away that something was up. But to Dan and Phil’s surprise the entire phandom appeared completely oblivious to these clues for nearly an entire year, up until the middle of 2016 when the two men decided it was time they tell their fan base that not only was “phan” real but they were both in fact engaged and getting married by the end of 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Look in the Background

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve this idea in my head for a while but had trouble deciding how to give it more of a plot I suppose you could say. Either way I finally ended up writing it. I would like to mention these future video mentioned are obviously just written for the story. Other than that, I hope you all enjoy : )!

**_The Day of What Would Soon be Known as “The Video”_ **

 

**Dan’s POV-**

 

I feel a hand lightly prod at the side of my stomach and groan, snuggling closer to the owner of the hand and ignoring his attempt at waking me. I soon come to the realization that ignoring Phil’s pokes was useless and instead let out a louder groan than before and open my eyes slightly to be greeted by the same blue eyes I have the privilege of getting lost in everyday and can’t help but allow my lips to curl up in a small smile at how even though I was trying to be woken up Phil looked just a groggy as I was. “Phiiiilllll, it’s too early to be poking me. Just five more minutes?” I plead, pressing my head to his bare chest and bringing my eyes closed once more, too tired to get lost in eyes I’d stared at millions of times over the past eight years.

 

I feel Phil’s chest rise unsteadily as he lets out a quiet chuckle at my childlike behavior. “Not this time Dan, it’s already almost half past eleven, we already slept in later than we were suppose to.” He mumbles into my hair, kissing my forehead before lifting up my head so he could greet me with a smile once my eyes opened back up.

 

I let out a small sigh continuing the childish persona and open my eyes, shooting Phil a weak smile. “So it’s eleven thirty then? I don’t understand what’s stopping us from just laying in bed for half the day. It’s not like we haven’t done that before.” I say, tracing random shapes onto Phil’s chest, feeling oddly cuddly today.

 

“Because we’ve got that video to film lazy bones,” He says with another small chuckle. He sits up, interrupting the current invisible heart I was drawing on him. I pout slightly as he gets out of his bed and heads into his closet to get a shirt. “So what shirt will it be? I’ve got an entire rainbow of clothing plus I think our fans definitely won’t be paying much attention to the shirt I wear as we’re announcing our engagement.” He asks, glancing back at me.

 

I scoot to the edge of the bed and sit criss cross, smiling down at my finger and then Phil’s to see that yet again this wasn’t a dream. Me and Phil were engaged and had been dating for nearly as long as we’d known each other. Me and Phil were getting  **_married_ ** and if everything went to plan we’d be getting married October 19th, the day that me and Phil first met in person and when my life went from me to us and “I’s” to “we’s”. Today, me and Phil were coming out to all our subscribers whether they were the crazy or anti-phan shippers. They would all find out the truth today.

I lean back, propping myself up with my hands. “Wear a button up shirt or something red. You look especially hot in both those things.” I reply sending him a devious smirk.

 

I notice the slightest amount of blush approach his face but it’s quickly covered up with a playful eye roll toward me. “ Thanks hobbit hair, now go get dressed so we can film this thing before either of us end up wanting to bail like we usually do.” He tells me picking out a red plaid button-up and slipping it on.

 

Suddenly I’m overcome with the need to hug or kiss or show some kind of affection to the man stood in front of me and I stand up and carefully walk myself over to Phil. I grab the top of his shirt that had yet to be unbuttoned and trace my hands down to the hem of it. I scan over his bare chest longingly, surprised I hadn’t been interrupted by Phil, then just begin buttoning it up. “Y’know Phil, I don’t know whether it’s the fact that you seem especially sexy today or that I was yet again woken up in your embrace but I have never been more ready to tell anyone that we are about as straight as a circle.” I inform him, stepping closer to Phil yet still buttoning up his shirt. I shoot him a look that is too unfamiliar for me to name that only appeared on my face a few times during the past few years we’ve known each other.

 

To my surprise Phil doesn’t even flinch and only shoots me a devious grin back that contained a bit of humor to it. “Yeah?” He raises his eyebrow suggestively, still letting me button up his shirt, allowing him to rest his arms around my waist. “Well Howell, I don’t know if it’s because you appear to have woken up especially horny today or that as much as I’d love to find out what ideas are going through your head right now but I have never had the hardest time trying to tell you to stop being cute and go get dressed.” He lifts his head up and plants a soft kiss on my lips before removing his arms from my waist and replacing my hands on his third to last button with his own finishing clothing himself.

 

I shoot him a small pout disappointed that he had been right about everything that he’d just said. “Alllriiight. I suppose if there’s no way I can convince you that a small make out session is essential right now I’ll go change.” I mutter, leaving his side and heading toward my room feeling his amused smile burning into the back of my head.

 

After about fifteen minutes of getting completely ready I walk into the lounge greeted by a Phil who was currently eating some cereal,  **_my_ ** cereal to be specific. I sit down beside him at the dining table and nudge him playfully. “You know you still have some of your cereal left right?” I ask, pushing my fringe out of my eye.

 

He nods. “Yeah, your cereal is just better.” He replies simply taking another spoonful of the cereal into his mouth.

 

I roll my eyes and laugh lightly. “So you’re saying my cereal is better even when we have the same exact kind?”

 

“Mhmm”

 

“Alright you spork, if you say so,” I pause staring over at the save the date cards sprawled out on our table. I pick one up and closely exam it even though I know I’ve done this about a hundred times just as another reminder that this was actually happening. “Why do we have these, like all over the place since the beginning of the year anyways? You just proposed to me the day we got them and the wedding isn’t even until around the end of 2016.” I ask just to start up conversation while I waited for Phil to finish eating.

 

He shrugs in response.” I don’t know. If I recall  **_you’re_ ** the one who suggested we get them already anyways.”

 

“What, that is  **_not_ ** true. If I remember correctly we were in town shopping and you saw them and wanted to buy them. I insisted we wait to buy invitation cards for at least until like, August but you pulled that cute face and you were all  _ “please Dan, we need these cards now” _ and of course I can’t say no to you when you’re like that.” I reply, recalling the day in the shops almost quite clearly.

 

Phil grins, picking up his bowl and drinking the milk out of it, wiping his mouth before speaking. “Alright, maybe it was like that. But whatever, at least we have them to remind us that this isn’t some kind of dream y’know.” He states picking up his spoon and bowl then heading into the kitchen to clean it.

 

I follow behind him. “Yeah, but we have our rings to remind us don’t we? Plus we’ve got each other to remind us that we are actually  **_engaged_ ** so who needs save the date cards so early?”

 

I notice a small grin tugging at his lips. “Well our subscriber base does apparently,” He answers simply, glancing back at me for a moment before focusing back on the bowl he was washing at the moment. “Do you think anyone actually saw any of the hints we gave them or got our tweets and stuff? I mean, we have a lot of subscribers, surely one of them would have noticed.”

 

I shrug leaning against the kitchen counter. “ I don’t know, maybe someone found out but they aren’t the type of people that ship us to the point they’ll share their theory or “proof” that we’re together to the world. But I would’ve thought that surely they’d at least spot  **_something_ ** . I mean while you were vlogging that video about us on the US tour we didn’t even bother to take our rings off and one of those wedding cards even somehow managed to get on the bus and into the shot. Maybe they just saw it and didn’t care to share it since it’s so obvious.” I suggest, sounding doubtful.

 

“Maybe they all just pay more attention to us and how we act around each other rather than the background. Because in every video we filmed together after the tour had at least one hint about the engagement. I even recall one of our undertale videos before we left to have your ring in the shot too. And that april fools video was oh so too easy to find that we lacked the care to take off our rings in it and clean up the dining table, and it was almost clear that we didn’t even care to act as if we were just best friends. I guess that’s just the power of April first, huh?” He asks rhetorically, putting the spoon and bowl on the drying rack and turning towards me. “Anyways, I’ve already got the camera set-up upstairs in the gaming room. You ready to do this?” He asks shooting me a hopeful and reassuring smile.

 

I nod. ”Yeah, as ready as I’ll ever be.” I reply turning and heading up stairs towards the gaming room, knowing that he’d be closely following behind me. Once we got there we both took a seat on the sofa bed and shot each other a smile. “Alright, let’s make the phan shippers pass out due to shock.” I joke getting a small laugh out of Phil.

 

He leans up to click the record button on the camera and since we literally had planned how this would go for a while. I started to speak sounding as if I were on a script. “Hey guys!” I said with my signature smile, waving my hand toward the camera, obviously using my left hand that showed the engagement ring wrapped around my ring finger. I jump at the noise of the moose Phil had bought last christmas and made it our official “announcement moose” and hold back a small chuckle at the randomness. I sit up straighter, looking over at Phil who had the moose held in his left hand sporting his ring slightly to the camera as well. “I uh, see you’ve blown the butt of the announcement moose Phil.”

 

“I did, I’d say I missed doing that again but I blew into it not long ago on our gaming channel.” He states simply shooting the camera a smile.

 

I nod persistently, laughing. “Haha, yeah, yeah you did. But this  **_isn’t_ ** our gaming channel. It’s mine so uh, do you wanna tell the people why uh, you blew the ars of our announcement moose Phil?” I ask, already knowing the answer, awaiting the words that haven’t been spoken once on camera throughout the entirety of our videos.

 

“Well Daniel, we have an announcement to make,” He pauses letting me roll my eyes at the obvious statement. “But, before we announce something I think there’s some footage we need to show you. Here you go, and pay attention to the background!” He says, pointing his finger in the air. This was where we planned to show numerous videos with evidence of our engagement.

 

The first clip is of an undertale video, a video posted before they’d gone on tour. They showed a small part where Phil is covering his mouth as an over reaction of what he had realized and Dan rolls his eyes and pulls Phils hand back down. The clip comes to an abrupt pause and Dan’s hand is circled in red and is zoomed in, making it clear there was a ring around his finger. 

 

The next clip was of their U.S. tour vlog. They showed the first few minutes without pausing and then as Phil turns around to show Dan in the background who was holding back a laugh. As the clip paused there were several circles appearing on the screen. One was once again showing the ring around Dan's finger, since he completely forgot that he was on camera. Another was circling a card laid out on the table where he was sat at, more specifically a wedding invitation. The third and less obvious thing that was circled was a small red mark peeking out just barely from underneath Phil’s shirt. If the shirt would’ve been pulled down any more the camera would’ve caught something more than just a small red mark due to the fact that they’d been stuck on the tour bus for almost a month now and there wasn’t much to do there but browse using the sucky internet connection, play a limited amount of video games, and use the only private space they had from the driver for small things when they were in the mood to do so. 

 

After this there is a large compilation of the videos after the tour showing the wedding invitations and engagement rings and other small hints hiding in the background.

 

The plan is to cut back to the footage we were filming now, confirming what our subscribers just saw. I smile over at the camera and clap my hands together. “Well, if you didn’t get the gist of those few clips it appears all you crazy ass phan shippers out there were right. Actually… You were kind of wrong in a way..” My eyes drift over to Phil who had his leg pressed against mine, expecting him to finish my statement.

 

“That’s right,” He quickly grabs my left hand, entwining my fingers with his and brings it up for the camera to view, showing my left hand and ring to the camera. “We are actually engaged! And we have been since like, December.” Phil says with a sheepish smile, glancing over at me.

 

I let out a quiet chuckle at his sudden embarrassment and take his look as a sign to wrap this up. I bring our hands down from the camera, not taking my hand away from his, and then shoot the camera a cheeky grin as I do most times. “Well uh, there isn’t much to add to this but uh, we won’t be telling you the date of the wedding due to privacy reason and we also want to let you know that just because “phan” is real does not mean we will be doing any “fan service”. We aren’t going to lean on each other or kiss or anything like that by request. Just because we are out does not mean we are going to be reenacting your fanfictions or something.” I pause, seeing a nod of approval from Phil.

 

“Exactly. Overall me and Dan will probably just remain the same as we usually are in videos, maybe on occasion mentioning our relationship but we most likely will just act casual. We don’t want to force our relationship onto anyone and this is also something we want to keep at least somewhat private since it is kind of personal,” He takes a deep breath and shoots the camera bright smile. “Anyways, We’re sorry if this video is a bit short. We hope you all are alright with this announcement and uh, we’ll see you later. Bye!” And with that he stands up and shoots his hands to the lense, turning it off.

 

I let out a sigh of relief as we sat there shortly after editing the video. We both sat at the computer as we watched it take a few minutes to upload to the site. Neither of us announced this in a live show or even in a tweet after it was uploaded. We kind of both agreed this was something that was a  **_huge_ ** announcement on it’s own so it really didn’t need its own warning that it would be uploaded. The comments on the video were overall positive. We had a handful of comments calling us “faggots” or saying they were unsubscribing and they’d see us in hell which I honestly had to hold back a laugh at that comment. The rest were either major fangirls who appeared to have smashed their heads onto the keyboard and clicked comment or fans who just commented saying they should’ve know and saw this coming. 

 

I can’t help but smile warmly while leaning into Phil as we scrolled through all the comments. “We did it Phil,” I sigh happily, not taking my eyes off the screen. “They know, and majority of them are okay with it.” 

 

“Yeah,” Phil says, wrapping an arm over my shoulder. “Isn’t it great that we don’t have to sit around and hide it anymore?”

  
I nod, realizing in that very second that these people were people who cared deeply about both him and Phil. These were people who I had inspired to do so many things. These fans would be the last people that we should’ve worried about not accepting us for who we are. It was then that I realized I was so  **_so_ ** lucky to be where I was then and to have such a huge fan base to support me and Phil through thick and thin. “Yeah. Yeah it is.” I answer simply with a large toothy grin on my face.


End file.
